


Drabble:  "Thanks For Bringing That Up"

by ToolPackinMama



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 04:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToolPackinMama/pseuds/ToolPackinMama
Summary: Kirk is questioned by a puzzled associate.





	Drabble:  "Thanks For Bringing That Up"

Drabble: "Thanks For Bringing That Up"  
By Laura Goodwin AKA ToolPackinMama

 

Jim couldn't believe that after five very distinguished years, that his career was threatened because of a completely private, personal matter.

A buddy from academy days, Commander Rob Harley, turned up in the bar while Jim was settling his nerves. He'd heard about Spock. Jim figured they might as well talk about it.

"What really doesn't make sense is how a Don Juan like you gets into a situation like this?" Harley had the balls to say.

Jim pierced Rob's eyes with a leveling gaze. "Harley, I'm no Don Juan."

"Hell of a reputation you got."

"Some reputations are undeserved."


End file.
